Loudness is the most basic information contained in a sound signal. In consumer aerosol or pump spray products, the loudness of the spraying sound can audibly convey useful information to consumers. For example, loudness can audibly warn when spraying is activated. Loudness can also audibly indicate characteristics of spraying, for example, spray rate, spray quantity, spray quantity, spray range, etc.
The safety and efficacy of consumer spray products can therefore be improved by enhancing (or increasing) the perceived (or perceptual) loudness of their spraying sound.